


Good intentions

by SaffronClover



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaffronClover/pseuds/SaffronClover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like to imagine Cassandra feels like an older sister to the Inquisitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good intentions

The Tavern was full tonight, much more than it had been in recent weeks. Still, Cassandra never had to look too hard to find a seat, and some times good drinking company.

A table down from her sat the Commander and some of his troops. He was hard on them in training, but off the field he was like any other soldier, joining in the jesting and story sharing. Very occasionally one could find him nestled in the corner, sharing a private moment with the Inquisitor.

Though tonight she was busy. Cassandra made sure of that.

The Seeker sipped her drink idly, making sure not to keep her close watch on Cullen too obvious; she wouldn't want anyone making false accusations of affection.

One by one the troops joining the Commander dissipated, soon leaving him to be the last one at the table. Now was her chance: She quickly stepped out of her seat and slipped into his table before he could down the last of his ale.

“Commander Cullen.” She greeted in her usual stern manner.

“Seeker Pentaghast.” Cullen welcomed her with a warm smile. “What can I do for you this evening?”

“I was hoping I could borrow some of your time tonight.”

“Ah, sorry, I was just about to head out for the night. Maybe we can catch drinks another time.” He began to stand up, but Cassandra leaned across the table and put a hand on his shoulder. She used her stronger-than-average strength to nudge him back down.

“No, I insist. Let me buy you a drink.” She waved at the elvan serving girl and soon the two were staring at each other in silence. Cullen cleared his voice and looked away from the steeled gaze of the Seeker.

“So, nice evening.” He said, uncomfortably.

“Mm, quite.” When the drinks came she took a sip, and cleared her throat. “So, I’ve noticed you and the Inquisitor becoming quite close since we came to Skyhold.”

As much as he tried to suppress it, his drew a smile out of Cullen. “Yes, well she makes for good company.”

“Mhmm.” Cassandra agreed, in a dry manner. “Well, I just want to make sure you’re treating her well, she’s still a sweet child in many ways.”

Cullen nodded hesitantly before recognition hit his face. His eyebrows shot up and he nearly spat out the ale in his mouth. “Makers breath, Cassandra! Are you giving me the ‘What are your intentions with my daughter’ speech?”

Cassandra made a noise at the back of her throat and rolled her eyes, but she could not deny the flush on her cheeks. “Hardly!” She said a little too loudly. “She is the leader of the Inquisition, and I just want to make it clear her emotions are not to be played with.”

The Commander gave a louder than average chuckle and stood up. “You have no need to fear, Seeker. I have no ill intentions with the Inquisitor.” He gave another laugh as he wiped his eyes and strolled out of the tavern, leaving the blushing Cassandra to finish off the last of her drink.


End file.
